Life
by nodaybuttoday317
Summary: this is the first chapter of a new book im working on, its called life but i dont exactly like the name very much, this is about a girl in high school who has some very interesting friend problems


Chapter one  
>Life is one of the toughest things in the world. It brings sadness, it brings betrayal and it also brings love. Your friends are the ones who stand by you to help you get through things, but some people may just be pretending to be your friend. I am not the type of girl you would expect me to go through, but let's just see how dead wrong you are.<br>My name is Hannah; I just started my junior year in Downingtown High. Now my life hasn't been that great so far and I could just stand here all day and tell you, but I think you should just read the story.

"Hey Hannah!" Aaron Daniels came running down the hall with his navy blue backpack slung over his shoulder. Aaron was my best friend's brother; he had raven black hair with a little bit of blonde in the back. His sky blue eyes had hints of excitement in them as if he just got an A+ on a math test, which would probably never happen.  
>"What's up Aaron?" I said. He looked like he was doing some strange happy dance.<br>"Guess what?" he said.  
>"What?"<br>"I just got accepted into Julliard!"  
>"Aaron that's so amazing!" I gave him a bear hug and congratulated him. Aaron has wanted to go to Julliard since I met him. His dream is to become a famous movie actor. I got a letter from Julliard over the summer saying I got accepted. But, my dream was to be a famous singer.<br>"I can't wait!" he said. The bell rang and he offered to walk me to class.  
>"So did you tell Fiona?" I asked. Fiona was Aaron's younger sister and also my best friend.<br>"No, not yet." He said as we walked in the science room.  
>"You need to tell her." We took our seats in the back of the room as our teacher, Mr. Blaysion, came in the room. He started class by showing us a video about physics. Fiona came in and handed a late slip to Mr. Blaysion.<br>"Miss Daniels, please tell us all why you are late for class." Mr. Blaysion said. Unlike many teachers, Mr. Blaysion hates Fiona. I don't know why, she has never done anything wrong; she is like the sweetest girl in this whole school.  
>"I missed the bus." She said. Her curly dark brown hair was down and she had a light pink head band with a little flower around her head.<br>Mr. Blaysion nodded and sent Fiona to sit next to me.  
>"Hey" she said as she sat down "You know I don't get it."<br>"What?"  
>"I don't get why he doesn't like me, everyone else seems to?" she complained.<br>"Can't always get what you want." I stated. She sighed as Mr. Blaysion handed us a sheet of paper that he said we have to fill out before the end of class. The paper was on cells, which we kind of learned about in sixth grade.  
>"Cells? Again?" Fiona said. I laughed and glanced over at Aaron. He and his partner looked like they had no idea what to do. He looked at me worriedly, I shrugged. He sighed and went back to working on the paper.<br>"Let me do it" I said. I took the pencil from her. Cells were easy, there isn't much to them.  
>After fifteen minutes, we had finished the paper. I handed it to Mr. Blaysion and went back to my table. Aaron glared at me, I laughed a little.<br>"What?" Fiona said as I sat back down in my seat.  
>"Your brother." I said.<br>"He's an interesting guy." She said.  
>"Why?"<br>"Reasons" She said.  
>Fiona and I walked out of the room together.<p>

When I was about to say something to Fiona, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm really sorry." I said as I helped the girl pick up her books.

"Don't worry about it." She said. I looked up at her; she had long red hair that was pulled into a side ponytail.  
>"You're Hannah Lewis, right" she said. Her hazel eyes were kind of intimidating. It was hard to look away from them.<br>"Yeah" I said. I recognized this girl from the group of kids who were known as the "popular" group. I think her name was Gracie.  
>"Remember me? I'm Gracie Edwards." She was very perky and the way she smiled at me was kind of strange. I glanced over at Fiona, she was glaring at Gracie. I didn't know why, Fiona never hated anyone.<p>

"I have to go." Fiona said. She walked away with her fists balled and her head hanging.

"What's wrong with her?" Gracie asked.

"I don't know."

Just when she was about to say something a black haired girl come over to us.

"Hey Gracie." She said.

"Hey Gia! You remember Hannah, right?" Gracie said.

"Yeah, Hi Hannah." Her dark brown eyes glared at me. "Gracie, Kyla's looking for you."

"Oh, ok, come on Hannah, you have to meet Kyla." Gracie grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall to another set of lockers.

"Hey Kyla!" Gracie said.

"Hey Gracie, who's this?" Kyla said.

"This is Hannah."

Kyla had light brown hair that was pulled into a really messy braid. She had chocolate brown eyes and a very perky smile.

"Guess what I just found out?" Kyla said.

"What?"

"Justin Bieber is coming to Philly next weekend and Mia said she would get us tickets to see him!"

"Shut up! You better not be lying to me!" Gracie was practically jumping up and down with Kyla.

"What is with you guys and Justin Bieber? He's not even good." Gia interrupted their happy dance.

"What!" All three of us said.

"Yeah, I don't think he's good at all."

"Wow, Gia you're lost." Gracie said.

The bell rang and Gia walked away from us with a smirk on her face.

"I have to get to math or Miss Johnson will have my head." Gracie and Kyla left and I headed off to English.


End file.
